Now I See You, Now I Don't
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Danny Phantom was a superhero whose future was bright. No ghost seemed to rival his power... until the accident. Now he stumbles through the days, searching for something that can save him from the darkness. Will anyone be able to save the hero? DxS
1. The Beginning

**Now I See You, Now I Don't**

**Hiya! It's me again, WriterGirl713! This I think is one of my best ideas yet! I really hope you all like this one! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom...and I hate that fact!

**Summary:** Danny Phantom was a superhero whose future was bright. No ghost seemed to rival his power... until the accident. In a ghost fight, Danny lost his sight. Now he stumbles through the days, searching for a cure, something that can save him from the darkness. Will anyone be able to save the hero? DxS

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

Danny Fenton wasn't your average teenager. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Danny was shy and somewhat clumsy during school. He had limited friends and a C average, but he had a secret. Danny Fenton was really only half human. The other half of him was the ghost superhero, Danny Phantom. Whenever an evil ghost escaped the Ghost Zone with plans to take over the world, Danny was there to stop it. He was smart, cunning, confident, and very powerful. When Amity Park had first seen him, they had thought of him as evil, but now things were smoothing out and the more he saved the city the more its people believed in his superhero status. Things were definitely looking up for the teen hero, but everything changed one fine autumn day when he and his best friends were taking a walk in the park.

Danny closed his eyes took a deep breath of fresh autumn air.

"I love the fall." He said contently to his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Sam answered, taking in the sight of the trees that nearly glowed with the red, orange, and brown tinged leaves. The wind picked up a bit and a flurry of leaves fell from the trees and flew at the three teens. Tucker pulled a face.

"It's too windy in the fall. And all the leaves are dead." He said grumpily. Danny and Sam shared a glance. They looked away quickly to hide their snickers. Tucker had recently taken up hating the fall because the 'wind' had 'blown' half of his technology collection all around the block. He'd been searching for weeks to recover all the technology that the 'wind' had taken away and the 'wind' and Sam had gotten a huge kick out of it! (A/N If you can't guess who the green-eyed mischievous 'wind' was, I won't tell you)

Tucker glanced at his two best friends and frowned.

"What are you laughing at? Or are you just flirting again?" He asked, smirking. Danny and Sam stopped laughing but before either of them could open their mouths to chew Tucker out a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and all three teens heard a scream.

"Ghost sense." Danny mumbled distractedly. He looked at Sam and Tucker, who both nodded.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried as he let two white rings travel up and down his body, transforming his normal clothes into a black and white jumpsuit with the DP emblem, his sneakers into white boots, his bare hands into gloved ones, his midnight hair silvery white, and his ice blue eyes neon green. He was Danny Phantom.

Without a second's hesitation, Danny shot through the trees of the park towards the scream. Sam and Tucker ran after him at a much slower pace, being as though they couldn't fly and had to run around trees instead of through them.

Danny stopped and surveyed the chaotic scene before him. There was a little girl who couldn't have been more than two years old dangling from fifty feet in the air by the hand of a ghost he had never seen before. It was tall and looked remotely like a human with pale blue skin and flaming blood red hair. Its eyes were also a blood red; they had no pupils. The ghost was wearing a spiked choker collar and a black shirt with blue flames drawn across it; apparently he was an Ember fan. In the hand that wasn't clutching the screaming girl; the ghost had a sword with a silver hilt and a glowing black blade.

Danny knew it was foolish to approach an enemy before he knew what kind of threat it posed, but the ghost looked about to kill the girl and he threw caution to the winds, favoring the life of the girl above his own safety as usual.

The ghost yelped in surprise as Danny grabbed the girl and flew to the ground. Danny gave the little girl to her anxious parents, who were a few feet away and flew back up to the strange ghost.

"You just messed with the wrong ghost, punk!" It shouted. Danny glared at it.

"And you just messed with the wrong halfa! Who are you?"

"I'm Ace! Lover of the blade and acid. And you must be Danny Phantom." The ghost said icily, grinning in a way Danny didn't like at all. He frowned, wondering what Ace meant and if it was worth keeping in mind.

"You might want to fly away, but I'm not gonna give you the chance!" And with that Ace lunged with his black blade, missing Danny by inches. Danny immediately fired a green ecto-blast at Ace, which he dodged, laughing insanely.

"You'll never catch me like that, Phantom!" He yelled. Danny narrowed his eyes and shot another ecto-blast at the red-haired ghost. He missed. Even angrier now at the ghost's evasive techniques, Danny threw a volley of attacks. One of the fifteen or so attacks hit its mark. The red-haired ghost yelled in pain as the ecto-blast seared his shoulder. His red eyes narrowed and turned black as the hand without the black sword balled itself into a fist.

Danny shrank back, knowing this wasn't good. He was tense and as prepared as he could be for the strange ghost's attack.

Ace shot forward and sliced at Danny's neck. Danny threw up a shield and the sword bounced off, but where it had hit the shield began to melt away. Ace threw a jab and Danny flew out of the way, his ecto-shield gone.

"Like it? This sword is coated in ecto-acid. It's next to harmless to humans, but it can melt pretty much anything ecto related." The ghost laughed, striking at Danny again. Danny went intangible. He cried out as the sword swept through his finger even in intangibility. He looked down for a fraction of a second to see the finger burned and beginning to blister and Ace took advantage of his distraction. He shot acid from the tip of his sword just as Danny looked back up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Cliffie! Muhahahahahaha! Poor Danny tho. I think I'm getting too evil for my own good.:( Well, you'll see what happens in the next chappie! I'll update as soon as I can so no readers turn assassin on me! Until then, review all ya like:)**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel**


	2. Blinded

**Hiya! I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is Danny's not looking too good. The good news is...I've finished chapter 2! YAY ME!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, big whoop.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Blinded_**

"DANNY!" Sam cried as Ace shot Danny. He lost his balance in the air and began to fall. He was screaming. Sam watched as the ghost boy transformed back into Danny Fenton and slammed into the ground. She ran to him.

Sam threw herself to the ground beside the fallen hero. He was unconscious and his whole face was red and irritated.

"Danny! Danny wake up!" She repeated desperately. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped around to see Tucker holding a Fenton Thermos.

"Ace is gone, I couldn't catch him." He said, his expression downcast. He glanced at Danny and pulled his cell phone out, dialing 911.

--------------------------

Amity Hospital; 2 days later

Sam snapped awake for the fifth time that night to find that it wasn't night anymore. The sun was barely up, sending rays of light across the room. She shivered at the memory of her most recent nightmare and tightened her grip on the boy lying motionless before her. Danny still hadn't woken up and no one quite knew how bad he was yet. All they knew was that he was deathly cold, had suffered minor burns to his face, and had a concussion. They wouldn't know if the concussion had affected him mentally until he woke up, but the 'dangerous' temperatures were perfectly clear to Sam. Two words; ghost powers.

"Oh Danny." Sam moaned, running her fingers through his midnight hair. Fresh tears came to her eyes and spilled over when he didn't respond, not that she had expected him to. She was so afraid for him.

"Please be okay." She whispered softly, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She gasped when he moaned weakly and began to stir.

"Danny?" She said hopefully. His eyes flickered open and she saw a worried expression cross his face.

"Sam, is that you?" He asked uncertainly. He felt slightly nauseous and very weak. Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Danny, you're looking right at me. Of course it's me." She said.

"Sam, I can't see you." Sam's eyes widened as a ray of sunlight crossed the ghost hero's face. His eyes were no longer the beautiful ice blue that she'd fallen in love with; they were blank and milky white. Tears began to well in her eyes again. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No." She whispered.

"What is it, Sam? What's wrong?" Danny said, now frightened. He moved his hands to his face to remove what he thought to be a gauze blindfold but his hands felt nothing except his eyes. They burned when he touched them and he snapped them closed in pain.

"Sam? What's wrong with me?" He asked disbelievingly, his voice shaking slightly. He felt something wet hit his hand, which Sam had taken. A tear?

"Danny," Sam said, trying to keep her voice level.

"You-you're blind." She breathed. Danny shivered. He had so hoped she'd say anything else. So many steel barriers crossed his mind at the thought of his lost sight. He wouldn't be able to do so many things he used to take for granted. The thought scared him terribly, but he tried not to let it show, after all, the effects could be temporary.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry!" Sam cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. He embraced her, trying to comfort his best friend as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh. It wasn't your fault. I can deal with this; it's just another bump in the road, nothing more." He cooed, running his fingers through her soft hair. Sam felt terrible. She knew it wasn't her fault Danny was blind, but she thought she should have interfered; caught Ace with the Fenton Thermos before Danny could be hurt. But it was too late now; there was no turning back, or was there? Dawning struck Sam like lightning and she pulled out of Danny's warm embrace.

"Sam?"

"I'm not leaving, Danny. I'm still here." She said softly, taking his hand in hers to reassure him. She knew she couldn't leave him now, but if things didn't get better soon, if he didn't regain his sight, she had a plan. It wasn't guaranteed that he would help her, but it was definitely worth a shot.

A young doctor came in then. He looked to be around his mid twenties with lively brown eyes and a thick mop of black hair. He was wearing an optimistic smile that Sam assumed he always wore.

"Ah, Danny, you're awake. Good. How are you feeling?" He said pleasantly. Danny tensed and Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, it's just a doctor." He relaxed slightly, but didn't answer.

"I'm Dr. Greg Thomas, but you can just call me Greg." The doctor said. Greg came over to Danny's bedside and began examining his milky eyes carefully. Then he walked out of the room, probably to talk to the other doctors and analyze any test results he got from a few of the simple tests he'd run.

After a few minutes, the Greg came back. He sighed.

"Well, Danny, it looks like your blindness is permanent. Ecto-acid, usually harmless to humans, seems to have eaten away your retina, where light that enters the eye collects to be converted by receptors into nerve signals that are then sent to the brain. It's essential for sight." At the completion of Greg's diagnosis, a heavy sinking feeling fell into the pit of Danny's stomach. How would he ever get through life if he couldn't see it? How would he be able to jump this seemingly thousand foot hurtle? How would he live?

* * *

**_Nice self:_ Aww. Poor Danny! I feel so bad.**

**Evil self: Oh, he's not even close to being through the waterfalls of pain! Muhahahahaha! **

**_Nice self:_ At least Sam finds a way to help him, with the aid of a certain ghost, that is. :)**

**Evil self: Help smelp! Danny's got lots of learning to do!**

**_Nice self:_ Don't worry readers, Danny will be fine. It'll just take some work on his part.**

**(Good self and evil self combine to create the completed author. You know, kinda like Super  
Danny and Fun Danny in Identity Crisis!)**

**Yeah, I know, weird. I guess I shouldn't have had so much sugar. (Smiles guiltily) Anyway, I'll bet you can figure out what Sam's plan is if you read closely! Review and tell me whatcha think about the chappie and if you can figure out the simple plan Sam's come up with! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	3. Silver, Meg, Cabu, and Ricochet

**Hey everyone! Once again, I'm updating! I do that a lot, don't I? LOL! Well anyway, enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **(Annoyed) If I owned Danny Phantom, don't you think I'd tell you?

**Chapter 3: Silver, Meg, Cabu, and Ricochet**

A day later, Danny was released from the hospital.

"Doesn't if feel nice to be home, Danny?" Maddie Fenton asked as she helped Danny into Fenton Works.

"Yeah, it's better than the hospital by a long shot." He said, trying to sound optimistic. Maddie turned to Sam, who had come to help with Danny.

"Sam, could you take Danny up to his room while I start dinner?" She asked. Danny cringed. He felt like he was being a burden, like he was a helpless dog who didn't know the way home and thus needed to be led. Sam didn't miss his cringe. She intertwined her hand with his and squeezed it gently.

"You're not a burden, Danny. Like you said, you'll be back on your feet in no time." She said, as if reading his thoughts. Though her voice was strong, she didn't know if she could believe her own words. He wasn't a burden by any measures, but would he be able to get a good foothold on life? She sure hoped so.

Sam led Danny upstairs and helped him get comfortable. She then pulled his computer chair over by his bed and sat down, sighing.

"Sam, do you think I might get my sight back, you know, since I'm a ghost and all?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Danny. You might." Sam said softly. Danny shifted onto his side so that he was facing her and groped for her hand.

"Where are you?" He asked calmly. Sam met his hand with hers and he gripped it loosely. Danny smiled.

"That's better. Now that I can tell where you are I won't feel like I'm talking to a wall." He chuckled softly and Sam gave a weak smile. She was glad he was being optimistic about his condition. It would help both of them jump the hurtle they were facing. If only she could read his mind.

"Hi Danny, hi Sam." Maddie's voice said softly. Danny imagined she had walked into the room.

"Sam, could I talk to you for a second?" Sam let go of Danny's hand and walked out the door after promising she'd be back as soon as Maddie had finished with her.

"Sam, dear, Jack and I have to go out of town on a business trip early tomorrow morning. We can't cancel it and we'll be gone for a week. Would it be too much trouble to ask you and Tucker to take care of Danny and stay here with him until we get back? You know, get him used to his surroundings and make him comfortable?" Maddie asked pleadingly.

"Of course I'll stay with him, Mrs. Fenton. I'll go and call Tucker, too." Sam said. Maddie smiled and handed her a shopping bag. Sam looked at the contents and nodded solemnly. She hoped she could teach Danny without hurting him even worse.

"Thank you so much, Sam. By the way, dinner's ready. Would you ask Danny if he'd like to come downstairs to eat? If not, I can bring it up to his room for him."

"Okay." And with that Maddie walked back downstairs to dish up dinner and Sam went back into Danny's room.

"Hey Danny. I'm back. Do you want to go downstairs for dinner or do you want it brought up here?" She asked, taking his hand to let him know where she was.

"Uh, I think I'll go downstairs." Danny said. He hoped his mom had made finger food, because he wasn't going to be too hot with the utensils without his sight. Sam helped him up and led him out to the landing.

"Okay Danny. Watch your step going down." She said. Danny moved his foot slowly forward until it was suspended over thin air. He lowered it slowly until he met the first step. After that it was pretty easy, except for the last step. He expected another step to follow and stepped down, jarring his whole body. (A/N Oooh, I hate it when I do that! And I've got near perfect vision!) Sam bit her lip when she saw him visibly shudder. _Poor Danny. He doesn't deserve this._

Sitting down at the dinner table was quite easy once he'd found the chair and Maddie had thankfully thought to make chicken...and salad for Sam.:)

Once dinner was over and Sam had called Tucker asking him to come over tomorrow, she helped Danny back up to his room and pulled a cot from beneath his bed.

"Uh, Sam? What are you doing?" Danny asked, sitting on his bed and listening to Sam.

"I'm getting that old cot from under your bed and setting it up." She said.

"You're staying?" He asked, smiling. Sam blushed and smiled back, though thankfully he didn't see her blush.

"Yeah, your parents are going on a week-long business trip and Tucker and I are going to stay here with you to help you get the hang of things." She said.

"Thanks. I'm just glad Jazz is going to that university tomorrow and isn't going to be 'helping' me. You remember how well she helps, right?" He asked. Sam laughed.

"How could I forget? Three times in a row she caught you in that Fenton Thermos!"

"Hey! It's not funny!" Danny said, also laughing. He quickly groped for his pillow and threw it in the direction he knew Sam was standing. Amazingly, it hit her.

"Hey! I didn't know you were still that good of a shot!" Sam said, throwing the pillow back at her blinded friend. It hit him in the face fell to the floor. He jumped off his bed and got down on his knees to retrieve it. After crawling around for a few seconds, his hand connected and he tried to pick it up only to find that Sam had the other end. He stood up and pulled at the same time she did. Both burst into hysterical fits of laughter as the pillow ripped in half and showered them with fluff.

"Would you two flirt a _little_ quieter? I've got a big day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep!" Jazz said from the doorway. Both Sam and Danny stopped laughing from their places on the floor and blushed.

"We're not flirting!" They shouted in unison. Unknown to Danny, Jazz rolled her eyes and walked away. Sam glared.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep. We've both had a long day." Sam said, yawning. Danny heard her yawn and grinned, suddenly wound and ready to go.

"I'm not tired." He said, his grin widening. Sam shook her head.

"Well I am and I'm supposed to make sure you get some rest so it's time for _both_ of us to get some sleep." She said sternly.

"Yes mother." Danny said, snickering now. Disregarding his blindness, Sam smacked Danny upside the head.

"Ow! I was only kidding!" He said, laughing openly. Sam sighed and went out to the hall to grab another pillow for her wound up best friend. When she came back, Danny had gotten up from the floor and had found his way onto the bed; the only thing was, it was the wrong bed. Incredibly for being so wound up, he was already sleeping peacefully. Sam wondered for a moment whether he had done it on purpose before setting the pillow on Danny's bed and pulling back the covers.

She snuggled into the warm covers and pressed her face into them, enjoying Danny's warm scent. Within minutes she was asleep.

Sam woke up to someone shaking her shoulders gently. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Tucker.

"Morning Tuck." She said groggily.

"Morning Sam. I got you up at three in the morning for whatever crazy reason you asked me to. Oh, and why are you sleeping in Danny's bed?" He asked, smirking. If Sam hadn't been worrying about waking Danny, she would have punched Tucker, but she only glared now.

"Danny put himself to bed last night and he got the wrong bed." She said. Tucker nodded. _Bet he did it on purpose._ He thought smugly. Sam got up and locked Tucker outside so she could dress. That done, she let Tucker back in to watch Danny while she went to the Fenton's lab.

Locking the soundproof door behind her, Sam went straight to the Specter Speeder and into the Ghost Zone. The cane and Braille books had been enough to make her follow through with her little 'plan'. She just couldn't stand the thought of Danny missing out on something as wonderful as sight; she had to know if he would help her make Danny better.

Sam stopped the speeder outside his tower and walked through the door and up the stairs into his study. He was looking through the huge portal that had taken Danny ten years into the future to battle his evil self.

"Hello, Samantha." Clockwork said levelly, turning to her. He looked very old at the moment. Sam flinched at her full name, but knew better than to reprimand the master of time.

"Hi Clockwork. Danny's-"

"Blind. And you seek my help. Yes, I know. And no, I cannot reverse it." Sam's expression turned downcast.

"But, I can point you in the direction of four ghosts who will be able to help your friend cope with his condition." Sam looked up, her eyes wide. Clockwork smiled and his old form changed to be replaced with a middle-aged form.

"Come." He said and Sam followed him through the time portal, which could take Clockwork and whoever he invited to any place in the Ghost Zone as well as Earth and time.

They came out in a large room. The walls were plain, but there were four beds in one corner, five bookshelves in another, and a living room-like arrangement of furniture in the center of the room. Four ghosts were currently sitting side by side on a long couch facing the bookshelves. They all rose at Clockwork and Sam's entrance.

"Hello Clockwork, who is your human friend?" One of the ghosts said levelly. He looked about Danny's age with thick brown hair and a thin structure. He was holding a long, thin cane and his eyes, though obviously blind, were not milky white; they were glowing silver.

"Hello Silver, this is Samantha Manson, though she prefers to be called Sam. Sam, this is Silver, he was born blind and remains blind in the afterlife." Sam stepped forward and shook hands with Silver. He had a firm, confident grip.

"Nice to meet you Sam."

"Nice to meet you Silver." Silver smiled and ran a finger over another ghost's arm.

"This is Megan, but she hates her name, so just call her Meg. She was blinded by the disease that killed her." He said. Meg, a ghost with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail, smiled and shook Sam's hand. She too had luminous silver eyes, but instead of a cane, there was a satellite looking device in her hand.

"Hi Sam." She said happily.

"Hi Meg." Sam returned.

"I'm Cabu." Another ghost said.

"But the others just call me Tough Luck. I was blinded in a car accident. I lived with my blindness for a few years before I died in another car accident." Cabu said, laughing at his sour luck. Cabu was a smaller ghost and had white hair that drooped slightly over his bright silver eyes. He seemed very good-natured and like Silver, carried a cane. He floated forward and shook Sam's hand.

"I am Ricochet." The last ghost said in a deep, disciplined tone. His facial features were sharp and he carried a serious air about him. He had black hair trimmed in a buzz cut and carried no signs of canes, satellites, or any other aid. His silver eyes were hard and disciplined and he wore dark brown and forest green camouflage over his heavily muscled body.

"I died in Vietnam and kept my military status in the Ghost Zone Army. That is, until an enemy cut my eyes in the thick of battle, blinding me. Now I reside with my friends here." Sam frowned in confusion.

"There's a Ghost Zone Army?" She asked.

"Yes, the army is not often active, but we are thousands strong and our purposes are for the good of ghosts alone." Ricochet said.

"So, Sam, would you care to tell the Blind Teachers, as they so call themselves, of young Danny, or shall I do it for you?" Clockwork asked gently. Sam looked over to him.

"I'll tell them." She said to him. Then she turned back to the four blind ghosts, who were listening closely. She sighed.

"My best friend, Danny Fenton, is the famous halfa Danny Phantom. He's the hero of Amity Park and guards it with all his pride. He's incredibly powerful, but just a few days ago, he was fighting a ghost called Ace. He was winning, but Ace distracted him and caught him off guard with his acid spitting sword. The ecto-acid caught him in the face and he turned human before it could completely eat his eyes away, but I think it still rendered his retina useless. He's blind now and he doesn't know what to do. When he was still in the hospital, he told me he wants to keep protecting Amity, but he doesn't know how. He needs your help." Sam finished, silent tears leaking from her amethyst eyes. Meg seemed deeply in thought. The other three nodded their heads.

"Of course we'll help him. Just take us to wherever he is and we'll start the training." Ricochet said. Meg looked up.

"Sam, you said Danny was only half ghost, right? And that he changed back into a human before the acid could sink in? And he's more powerful than most ghosts?" She asked. Sam nodded, but felt foolish for doing so and spoke.

"Yes." She said simply. Meg looked thoughtful.

"His blindness might not be permanent, then. A blind ghost, if powerful enough, may regain his sight if he has a good solid reason for having it. Now saying that, the time has to be right and the need has to be great, but it is possible." She said.

"Well, Danny will be waking in a few minutes, so let's all get to Fenton Works shall we?" Clockwork cut in, waving his time staff and making everyone disappear from the room.

Sam blinked and found herself in the Fenton's lab. Clockwork was gone, but the Blind Teachers floated, or in Silver's case, stood before her. Apparently Silver preferred walking to floating.

"Um, I think I should talk to Danny before he senses you guys. He'd probably be pretty stressed knowing four ghosts were around unless I talked some sense into him first. He's like that." Sam said, looking at the floor. The Blind Teachers nodded and remained in the lab as Sam went up to wake Danny.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh! Will Danny accept the help presented to him? Will Sam be able to watch his trials and errors without falling completely apart? Chappie 4 will hold some answers! Until then, feel free to review!**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel**

**P.S. **

**To everyone that reviewed my previous fic, Lies, I finally thought of a sequel! YAY! I don't know when I'll post Betrayal, but I think I should probably finish up a few of my other fics first.**


	4. Trust

**Hello readers and reviewers! I'd like to thank everyone again for all the reviews! So THANKS! Here's chappie 4, so you know what to do! Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW:-)**

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part. Sighs I do not own Danny Phantom.

**_Chapter 4: Trust_**

Danny stirred and woke slowly. He yawned and opened his eyes, expecting to see a bright morning; then he remembered. His expression fell and a weight fell in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't see. Luckily, he didn't have long to dwell on it, as he heard someone walk in at that moment. He looked up out of sheer habit and took in a wave of air through his nostrils, sighing. Lilacs flooded his senses. It was Sam. He'd know her scent anywhere, even if he wasn't forced to tell from scent, he had made a mental note to remember that heavenly smell that belonged to her the first time he had ever taken it in.

"Morning Sam." He said, smiling. His mood was brightened by her mere presence. Sam was surprised he had known who it was without his sight. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she'd thought.

"Morning Danny. Can I talk to you?" She asked, taking the shopping bag Maddie had given her the night before and walking over to his bed.

"You can always talk to me Sam. Anyway, it's not like I have much choice, right?" He said it jokingly, but Sam could tell he didn't really feel that way.

"Hey, whatcha got in the bag?" Tucker piped up. He'd been sitting on Danny's computer chair playing his PDA. Sam glared at him and he shrunk back, guessing what the bag contained.

"Danny, I know it's gonna be really hard to help you when I don't know exactly what you're going through. It would be easier if another blind person helped you get back on your feet." Sam said, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" Danny asked gently; he hated it when people beat around the bush, but for Sam he wouldn't get angry. He could tell there was something important on her mind and he didn't want to make her feel too rushed. Sam took a deep, steadying breath and spit it all out.

"There're four blind ghosts in the lab." She said. Danny jumped up from the cot and turned ghost in a flash of blinding white light. His pajamas turned to his black and white jumpsuit complete with DP emblem, white gloves and boots appeared on his bare hands and feet, his midnight hair turned silvery white, and his blank milky eyes turned a beautiful sparkling silver. Albino fire leapt in his eyes as his hands glowed, surprisingly, the same breath-taking silver.

"Did they hurt you, Sam?" He asked worriedly, running his hands up and down her arms in search of injuries.

"Of course not." Sam said, and with that Danny's face softened in relief and he immediately floated a few feet off the ground, ready to leave.

"Danny wait!" Sam called, but he turned intangible and flew through the wall in search of the lab.

"Well that went well." Tucker said sarcastically. Sam punched him in the stomach with all her fury. He yelled and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"You know he can't defend himself like he is! He could get hurt! And you're standing around being _sarcastic_!" She yelled disbelievingly. And with that she ran out of the room to find Danny.

"Sam. Slow down!" Sam skidded to a stop at the base of the stairs in front of Cabu.

"How can I slow down? Danny's blind and he's looking for you! He could hurt himself or get lost! We might never find him if he's intangible! He could be in the middle of some hill by now thinking he's fifty feet in the air!" She said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes in her hysteria.

"Sam, it's okay. Danny's down in the lab." Cabu said soothingly, putting an ice-cold hand on her shoulder.

"In the lab? He found it?" Sam asked, blinking in surprise. Cabu shook his head.

"We heard the commotion upstairs and guessed what was happening. Danny was in the kitchen when Meg found him with her radar. It took Ricochet to get him to the lab and Silver's keeping him there now. You need to come with me down to the lab to calm him down before he hurts himself." Cabu explained calmly. By now Sam had calmed down a lot, but her breathing was still slightly erratic and there were tears running freely down her face. She followed Cabu down the stairs to the lab.

Danny was in a box of silver semi-transparent ecto-energy when Sam caught sight of him. Her tears multiplied as she saw him blasting away at the sides of his temporary prison.

"Danny?" She choked. He stopped fighting and slumped to the floor of the silver box, panting heavily.

"Sam! We can't trust them! Run!" He shouted hoarsely. Sam walked up to the box containing Danny and put her hand to the side. It was cold and the ecto-energy swam like water under her hand.

"Danny, calm down." Sam begged him. Danny's silver eyes ignited and it took all his self control not to scream.

"How can I calm down Sam? You let these ghosts out of the Ghosts Zone thinking they can help me and they lock me in an ecto-box, and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" He shouted, closing his eyes in the hopes to control his anger. His whole body was shaking with it and Sam's eyes widened with slight fear as his silver ghostly glow increased tenfold. She had to stop him before he did something he'd regret.

"Danny, listen to me! These ghosts really want to help you. I can't help you. You know I would help you if I could! They can help you, please let them help you." Sam said desperately. Danny's eyes flashed even more and he shot another random silver ecto-blast at the side of the box.

"I'm fine Sam! I don't need anyone to help me! I can take care of myself!" Danny shouted, throwing several ecto-blasts at the wall of the box; every one evaporated into the silver energy of it. Unknown to Danny, the added ecto-energy made the box even stronger. He relaxed and put his head in his hands.

"Why me?" He asked quietly, defeated. Sam heard him and her tears increased again.

"Danny? Will you please just trust me? I'll be there for you the entire time. I won't let them hurt you, and you'll get stronger. You might even be stronger than you were before." Danny lifted his head so Sam could see him; his silver eyes were full of unshed tears. He sighed and turned human.

"Fine. But only because I trust you." He said, and the silver ecto-box disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was Ch. 4! I hope everyone liked it! I'm really really sorry about the length. It's ten pages and I still think it sounds short, but that's all I have right now and I felt like updating, so you'll just have to wait for chapter 5 for more.**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	5. Silver Eyes

**Yay! I'm updating again! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but high school's coming up and I've been REALLY BUSY! You know, orientation, meeting the counselor, going school shopping, getting books, schedules, etc. Well, enough blathering on about school, on with the story! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **I hate this part, ehem. I do not, under any circumstances (coughExceptDesireecough) own Danny Phantom.

**_Chapter 5: Silver Eyes_**

"Fine. But only because I trust you." He said, and the silver ecto-box disappeared.

Sam held her hand out to him, touching him slightly so he'd know where it was, and he took it, pulling himself up off the ground. He ran his hand up her arm and to her face, turning his head to face her.

"Who are these ghosts?" He asked her quietly. Silver came forward, he looked strained from keeping Danny in the ecto-box.

"Hello Danny, I'm Silver. I have never known sight so I think it best that you learn from me last, as my ways may be strange to you who have know sight." Silver said calmly, reaching for Danny's hand. He found it quickly and he and Danny shook hands in greeting.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Danny Phantom. My name is Meg. I lived with my sight, but was blinded by the disease that killed me." Meg said, also taking Danny's hand and shaking it.

"Hello Danny. I'm Cabu. I lived with my sight until I was in the car accident that rendered me blind. I lived with my blindness for a few years before another car accident killed me." Cabu said. He waited for Danny to find his hand. It took him a few seconds, but he did find Cabu's hand. Cabu smiled and backed away for Ricochet.

"Danny, I am Ricochet. I lived among the seeing, but as a ghost, I was blinded in a battle with an enemy. We, the Blind Teachers, will help you conquer your blindness, turn it into an advantage instead of a disadvantage through careful training and real death circumstances. Are you willing to let us teach you?" Ricochet said in a commanding tone. Danny didn't like the way he sounded and he didn't want to cooperate, but what choice did he have?

"I guess so." He said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked sternly. Danny's eyes flashed again and Ricochet seemed to feel his anger, for he floated back a ways.

"What do you think it is?" Danny said hotly. Silver stepped up to Danny.

"Please don't mind Ricochet, he was of high rank in the army and he always talks like that. He doesn't mean to be rude." Danny's eyes softened and he grudgingly relaxed.

"Well, when do we start?" He asked. Sam sighed with relief. She was so afraid his pride wouldn't let him take the spectral help offered to him; she was glad for once that she had been wrong.

Before another word was spoken, Tucker came down the lab stairs with the shopping bag. He looked around at all the ghosts and set his gaze on Sam, who nodded her okay. He walked cautiously over to Sam and gave her the shopping bag before pulling a chair up to watch the training session. Sam set the bag down and pulled a chair up for herself as well.

"Okay, now to begin the basics. Go ghost, Danny." Cabu said. Danny obeyed, but Sam could tell by looking at him he had to force himself to cooperate.

"Good, now can you send any sound waves out or anything?" Meg asked, fingering her satellite.

"I don't think so." Danny replied, thinking.

"Yes you can! Try to make a REALLY small ghostly wail." Sam said. Danny's eyes widened.

"Duh! I forgot all about my ghostly wail! Okay, here goes." And he let loose his ghostly wail, deliberately letting it out full force. The Blind Teachers screamed as they were thrown against the lab wall.

"DANNY! You did that on purpose!" Sam yelled at him. He cowered away from her and tried to look innocent, but only succeeded in being jolted as the ghostly wail ricocheted off the lab wall and rammed into him. Yeah, he'd done it on purpose, but he couldn't let these ghosts think they were more powerful than he was. He heard a groan and listened as Silver got up.

"Okay, that hurt. Could you try to make the sound waves a LITTLE bit smaller?" He asked, slightly annoyed at the knowledge that Danny had indeed meant to blow him off his feet. Danny sighed and wailed again, this time trying his hardest to subdue the great sound waves. It seemed to Danny to have worked, for no one was screaming. He dimly felt something hit him and he immediately threw up a shield. Ricochet started laughing, as he'd felt Danny's ecto-shield come up.

"At least you've got good reflexes." He said. Meg shook her head when Ricochet told her what had happened.

"Danny, that was pretty good, but you needn't have put your shield up. What you felt were the sound waves bouncing off the lab walls and coming back to you. With practice, the waves will be able to tell you if you're facing any objects and how far off the objects are, just like my radar. You'll get it soon enough if you work at it."

"What about when I'm human? I can't use my ghostly wail then or my secret's bound to get out." Danny said, frowning. Sam came forward and touched him on the arm to let him know she was there. He turned bright silver eyes to her and she was startled by how much they differed from the blank milky eyes of his human self; though sightless, they shone with infinite life, weathered hope, enduring courage, steel will, and broken pride. Still, there was an emptiness; they were beautiful and terrible; blissful, yet so sorrowful.

"You-your mom picked this up for you." Sam said breathlessly, setting the walking stick in Danny's hands. He closed his fist around the long, green metal rod and felt along its length.

"Thanks Sam." He said, reaching out for her. Once he found her he pulled her in towards him and embraced her. Sam returned his hug.

"Danny, why don't you let Sam teach you about the cane? We'll teach you how to better use your ghostly wail, but we have an appointment with Clockwork very soon." Cabu said, running a finger over his Braille wristwatch.

"Appointment?" Danny asked as he pulled away from Sam, who was blushing considerably. Silver laughed.

"He means breakfast. Clockwork invited us over to grab some breakfast and torture the Observants. They just can't get over how we can mimic their every movement when we don't have a giant seeing eye on our forehead." Danny and Sam laughed too, thinking of the annoying ghosts Clockwork had to deal with. And without further ado, they left through the ghost portal.

"Sam? Why did you go into the ghost zone alone?" Danny asked when he was sure they were alone.

"I went to get help for you. I tried to convince Clockwork to turn back time, but he wouldn't do it. He got the Blind Teachers to help you instead. And, I guess Clockwork knows best, even if I don't like his opinion on things, I always respect it." Sam said, looking away from Danny. A bright flash of white light brought her gaze back, and Danny Fenton had replaced the phantom that had moments ago occupied the same spot on the lab floor.

"Whatever might happen to me, please don't ever go into the Ghost Zone alone again. It's dangerous. You know all of my enemies are there, just waiting for a chance at revenge, and you're my best friend. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." Danny said, his milky white eyes unnaturally damp. Sam sighed.

"I'll promise never to go into the Ghost Zone alone if you promise to try your hardest to cooperate with the Blind Teachers and get stronger again." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Okay. I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for this chappie! I'm really really sorry for the wait, I'll try my best not to let it happen again. Please review!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and Official Master of Fluff**


	6. The Box Ghost

**Hello faithful readers and reviewers! I'm soo happy to be updating again! I like to update! You know why? Because it makes everyone happy! YAY! Okay, you know what to do! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **begins throwing tantrum I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

**Chapter 6: The Box Ghost**

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his bed, shivering at the thoughts that crossed his troubled mind. _How can I protect the city when I can't even find my own bed? Will I ever be able to function properly again? Will I be humiliated or even killed by what was once an easily beaten enemy? Will I ever cease to burden Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and my parents with my blindness? I'm helpless now; I can't even defend myself, much less save the life of another. _When he finally fell asleep, he was haunted by terrifying nightmares. Some he watched, for he could still see in his mind's eye, but some he only heard, and it was on of these that jerked him back to wakefulness.

"Danny? Danny wake up! You're having a nightmare, it's not real!" It was Sam's voice.

"S-S-Sam! I hear it! I can't help you! Run!" He shouted through his sleep, thrashing and shaking.

"Danny! Please wake up!" Sam said again, pulling Danny from his nightmare. He opened his sightless eyes and realized he was breathing hard and was covered in cold sweat. He was shaking violently and was being shaken even harder by a frantic Sam.

"Sam!" He choked through labored breaths, reaching for her. She stopped shaking him.

"Sam I can't help you." He said again. He sounded to Sam like he was crying, but she couldn't see for the dark.

"I can't protect you or Tucker or Jazz or Mom and Dad, or Amity Park! I'm sorry." He breathed his apology and pulled Sam close, burying his head in her neck.

"Danny, don't be sorry. You're not helpless. You're helping us by being here. You're a friend, a brother, a son, and believe it or not you're still a hero and we all love you whether you can see or not." Sam cooed softly, holding Danny close and letting him cry softly onto her shoulder. She knew how hard it must be for him. One day he was a superhero who protected a whole city and the next he was near helpless. His ego was taking a beating and he had finally broken down. It still scared her though; she had never seen Danny cry.

Sam pulled away from Danny and put a hand to his forehead. Of course; he'd worked himself into a fever. She could tell by the touch it wasn't serious, but she knew he was suffering from it; just a little more pain to add to his present predicament.

"Sam, please...please don't leave." He choked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He was afraid of his weakness and he couldn't control his fear anymore.

"Don't leave me alone." Sam felt tears welling in her eyes as she climbed up on the bed and lay by his side.

"Shhh. I'm here. I won't leave you." She whispered, pushing his sweat-dampened hair from his watery white eyes. He was still shivering uncontrollably, but he slowly relaxed as he felt Sam was going to stay with him; she wasn't going to leave. Sam stroked his hair until he relaxed completely and fell back into a peaceful sleep. (A/N I know Tucker is still in the room, but he's a heavy sleeper so no flames please!)

Sam woke the next morning to a very annoying flash of light. She opened her eyes and jumped out of bed, waking Danny.

"Sam?" He asked confusedly. His fever was gone and he was feeling normal after his rest

"Damn it, Tucker!" Sam yelled, taking one of Danny's textbooks from his dresser and beating Tucker over the head with it. His teeth crashed together and the blow seemed to give him quite a shock. This pleased Sam. She smirked evilly and grabbed the PDA from the stunned boy's hand, smashing it beneath her feet.

"Noooooo! My baby!" Tucker screamed, throwing himself to the floor to recover the pieces of his beloved technology. He then ran out of the room to have a burial. (A/N Tucker's so obsessed it's scary, huh?)

"What happened?" Danny asked, even more confused now. Sam looked up and saw he was awake. She walked over and sat on the bed, taking his hand in hers so he knew where she was.

"I just beat Tucker over the head with your algebra book and smashed his PDA so he can't use the picture he just took as blackmail." She said simply. Danny smiled, torn between embarrassment that his best friend had caught Sam comforting him in his bed and amusement that Sam had effectively taken revenge for them both. He decided amusement was the way to go.

"I told you math hurts!" He laughed. Sam was happy he was in a good mood today, he'd need it.

"Come on Danny; let's practice a bit with the cane before the Blind Teachers get here. They're due at 8:00." That said, Sam helped Danny to his feet and handed him the green cane. She could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't enjoying himself, but he was trying.

"Just let it bounce." Sam said the fifth time Danny stuck the cane into a sticky spot in the floor and nearly fell over at the jolt it gave him. She hated watching him struggle, but it was the only way he would learn.

"That's what I'm doing!" Danny growled, frustrated. He suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine and he gasped as cold air swept from his mouth as everything went quiet.

"Sam, we have a problem." He said, pale eyes wide and face just as colorless. Sam looked up at him and frowned.

"What kind of problem?" She asked. Danny didn't need to answer her, for a second ghost sense followed the first, indicating the decreasing distance of the ghost from him. He jumped and turned ghost. _Oh no._ Sam thought, horrified. She yelped when she heard the ghost directly behind her.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The weak, annoying ghost said in what he clearly thought was a threatening tone. Sam sighed.

"Danny I'll be right back with the Fenton Thermos." She said, bored. She knew Danny would have no problem with the sorry excuse of a ghost.

Danny, on the other hand, was unsure if he could stand his ground against _any_ ghost without his sight. Sure, he could use his ghostly wail, but that drained far too much energy; he couldn't use it all the time. He had to fight without it. He was about to call to Sam not to leave, but heard the lab door slam shut. _This is going to be SO humiliating._ Danny thought sadly.

"Beware! For you, the great Danny Phantom, are about to be crushed beneath the contents of these boxes!" The ghost shouted. _Well, at least _he_ knows my name._ Danny thought, rolling his sightless eyes and remembering the distasteful name half of Amity Park still called him: Inviso Bill (A/N I agree with Tucker, Danny needs a publicist). He shot a ghost ray at where he supposed the ghost was, but was notified of his poor accuracy before the ray even hit the wall.

"Danny Phantom! You cannot aim today! Ha! Ha! Ha! I will defeat you! Beware!" And with that he launched a box full of paper towels at Danny, who was hit head on. The box was large and it sent him flying into the wall. He blinked in surprise and stood back up; throwing a ghost ray at where he thought the box had come from. When it hit the wall, he heard the Box Ghost's laughter again.

"I, the Box Ghost, shall be victorious!" He shouted, throwing another box at Danny. This one was full of old gadgets and ghost hunting gear that his parents had long ago forgotten about. The contents came whizzing out of the box and straight at Danny, who tried to dodge, but was slashed with a Fenton Machete. He yelped just as Sam came up from the lab with the Fenton Thermos. Another box was thrown at Danny, but this time he went intangible and it went straight through him. Sam wasted no time in sucking the annoying ghost up and running to Danny's side, completely shocked at his obvious weakness.

"Danny! He hurt you!" She said, taking a tissue from her pocket and dabbing at the shallow cut on his left shoulder.

"It's nothing Sam. It doesn't even hurt. I was about to beat him into oblivion when you showed up with the thermos." Danny lied, trying not to sound as weak and helpless as he felt. Sam knew he hadn't been about to beat the Box Ghost by any measure, but she didn't feel like letting him be any more humiliated in front of her than he already was, so she let it go.

Suddenly, the Blind Teachers appeared out of thin air. They looked disappointed.

"You're going to need a lot of practice before you challenge another evil or annoying ghost." Ricochet said in his usual, professional no-nonsense way.

"For a first timer, I think you did reasonably well. After all, you did seem to recover a bit at the end of the fight." Silver said truthfully.

"I'm going to have to go with Ricochet, you need some practice. If you'd remembered to use your mini ghostly wail to pinpoint your foe you probably would have won, though." Meg said, trying to tell Danny that he messed up while still being kind to the newly blinded halfa. Cabu remained silent.

"You set him on me?" Danny asked disbelievingly, his eyes flaming silver and his hands balled into glowing silver fists. Now he was humiliated and pissed off. Sam put a hand on his arm.

"Danny, don't be angry, they're just trying to help. You promised, remember?" She said, Danny sighed and turned his head away from her as his eyes stopped flaming and his hands lost their blinding glow.

"I remember. Just, you four don't pull any of that junk again. _Tell_ me when you're gonna have some ghost attack me. I'm not an expert at this blind stuff you know." Danny grudgingly admitted. The Blind Teachers agreed to tell him and they made ready for another training session.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, first off, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the crappy chapter, but I wanted the readers to grasp just how vulnerable Danny really is in his current condition. I've got a reason for these chappies, you know. Second, the next chapter is going to be much better, as Danny meets an old friend, or to be more exact, a "cousin"... **

**Spoilers:**

**Third, he's gonna find out about a certain rogue ghost still haunting Amity Park, meaning big trouble! (You can try to guess what rogue ghost is loose if you want, I think it's pretty obvious)**

**Fourth will most likely be saved for chappie 8, but a powerful enemy will return and trap two heroines in his evil plot.**

**Anyway, please make sure to review!**

**-WriterGirl713, injured but rapidly recovering Devil's Angel and still Master of Fluff**


	7. A Familiar Voice

**Hi everyone! Haha, the plot thickens! For everyone who reviewed: Thanks! For this part of the story, I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Invader Johnny, who gave me TONS of plot thickening ideas. THANKS! I couldn't have done it without ya! Oh, and the chapter name, it's a really lame play on words. Instead of a familiar face, it's a familiar voice, cuz Danny can't see. Yup, reminds me of that quote too!lol **

**(Ghost Dog crashes into the cafeteria in Shades of Gray) "Yeah, who let the dogs _in?_ (Sam blinks) Uh, the song is Who Let the Dogs Out, so I said who let the dogs in...I'll be right back."-Danny**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom and I won't in a million years:(

**Chapter 7: A Familiar Voice**

_3 Days Later: Danny's House_

_-----------------------------------------_

"So, you ready?" Sam asked Danny, who had just come downstairs with his bright green cane.

"Yup, Tuck helped me modify my cane, too!" He said, grinning. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"How did you two modify it?" She asked suspiciously. Danny grinned even wider.

"Watch." He said. He seemed to have gotten used to talking about others having sight when he had none and was more at peace with his condition, though he still struggled slightly. Grasping the cane with both hands and holding it horizontally in front of him, Danny went ghost. Regular clothes turned into the black and white jumpsuit with the DP emblem, sneakers turned to white boots, bare hands turned to white gloved ones, milky white eyes turned bright silver, black hair turned snow white, and the green cane shortened slightly in length and became thicker, turning a bright, glowing silver as it did. His transformation complete, Danny pressed a button on the silver cane and a small round plate erupted from the top.

"When I put my finger on it, this plate will tell me which direction the ghost I'm fighting is in. See that little bump? It'll rotate to pinpoint the ghost. Cool, huh?" Danny said proudly. Sam stared.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Danny sighed.

"Sam, Tucker's a techno geek. He did it for me, I just had the idea." He said. _Of course. Geese Sam, get a grip!_ Sam thought to herself.

"So, I take it you're ready to go meet Silver, Meg, Cabu, and Ricochet in the park now?" She asked. Danny nodded and took her in his arms, turning them both intangible and flying through the roof.

"A little to the left, Danny. There you go." Sam said, telling him where to find the park.

"Thanks Sam. My cane should be in range now; I can take it from here." He said, fingering the tip of his cane and going intangible just in case he went through any trees. He landed directly in front of the four Blind Teachers, who were all smiling. Their student, and now their friend, had come far in the past few days.

"Morning guys!" Danny greeted, smiling.

"Good morning Danny." The four ghosts said.

"You're getting pretty good at finding us! You should be able to fight again soon." Ricochet said proudly. Danny's smile got even bigger as pride swelled within him; Ricochet was not easily pleased.

"Thanks!" He said simply, gratitude flooding his voice. Danny felt Meg stiffen and sensed her uneasiness.

"Meg, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Meg sent small silver sound waves into the sky and Sam saw her frown.

"There's an unidentified ghost nearby, but it's not a normal ghost. It seems more like you." Meg said. Danny, who was eager to try his new skill in battle, sent his mini ghostly wail into the sky. The sound waves came back to him, telling him that the ghost was a mere fifty feet away. He put his finger to the button on his cane, but it refused to work. This confused Danny...until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Sam! Hi Danny!" She said happily.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" Sam said, running over to the third halfa born to existence.

"Don't call me Danielle in ghost mode, it's Danni, remember? Anyway, I came to see my cousin! So hi Danny!" The 12 year old halfa greeted, waving at Sam and Danny. She had on a black and white jumpsuit, also with a DP emblem, but it stood for Danni Phantom instead of Danny Phantom. Her snow white hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had bright glowing green eyes; the same color Danny's eyes used to be.

"Hi Danni." The blind halfa greeted, smiling towards the failed clone that had become a thriving halfa and his cousin. Danielle walked up to Danny, frowning.

"What happened to your eyes? They used to be green, like mine. I've never seen a ghost with silver eyes before. Does it mean you're more powerful?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm not as strong as I used to be actually. Not too long ago, a ghost named Ace blinded me and since then I've been trying to get used to fighting without my sight. It's not the easiest thing in the world, if you get what I mean." He added, rubbing the back of his neck and turning human. Danielle knew her cousin wasn't lying when she saw his milky white eyes. There was no mistaking what that glazed over color meant.

"Um, Danni, these are my friends, Silver, Meg, Cabu, and Ricochet. Guys, this is my cousin Danielle, but she likes to be called Danni when she's in ghost mode. She's a halfa like me." Danny said. The four Blind Teachers said hello and then turned to Danny.

"Do you want to cut this training session short to spend time with your cousin? We can tell you don't see her often." Cabu asked. Danny smiled gratefully.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" He said happily. The Blind Teachers disappeared on the spot then, teleporting back to the Ghost Zone as was their custom.

"Come on Danni, let's go to the Nasty Burger to grab some lunch." Danny said.

"Okay!" The younger halfa said taking to the air. She stopped and turned back to Danny.

"Can you fly when you can't see?" She asked, concerned for her cousin. Danny picked Sam up and flew up beside his cousin.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Uh huh! Let's go!" And with that Danielle took off for the Nasty Burger. Then she stopped again.

"Where's the Nasty Burger again?" She asked, flowing. Danny sighed.

"Just follow me." He said.

"Hey Danny, guess what!" Danielle said excitedly.

"What?" Danny replied, smiling at her obvious excitement.

"Guess! You can too, Sam!" She insisted.

"Um, you stopped by Vlad's place on your way here and kicked his butt?" Danny guessed, grinning hopefully. Danielle laughed.

"Nope! But that'd be a good idea!" She said when she'd caught control of her laughter.

"Hm, did you find a way to stabilize your form?" Sam asked, remembering that Vlad had never finished creating her. Danni's smile got even bigger.

"Yes! I can use my powers without melting now!" She practically screamed.

"That's great!" Danny and Sam said in unison. They both blushed and muttered their apologies for speaking at the same time. Danni was snickering.

"So, you two are together?" She asked, smirking.

"NO!" They said in unison again. They blushed harder and Sam bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Danni laughed and rolled her eyes.

"There it is, Danny. You can land now." Sam said, looking at the heavily repaired Nasty Burger. Danny had wrecked it many a time in past ghost fights, but it always seemed to be rebuilt. Danny, closely followed by Danni, landed and set Sam down. Both halfas turned human and all three entered the Nasty Burger.

"So, where did you go when you left Vlad?" Danny asked his cousin.

"To make a long story short, a girl called Tiffany took me in and I lived with her and her husband, John for a while. John's a scientist and he knows I'm a half ghost clone, so he helped me stabilize my form and practice controlling my powers. I still can't make a ghostly wail like you can, but I can do lots of other stuff!" Danielle explained. Her eyes suddenly widened; she had an idea.

"Danny, lay down!" She said breathlessly, thinking hard about her idea. Danny frowned, but did as he was told. He started when his head landed in Sam's lap and was about to pull away when she put her hand to his chest.

"Don't move, Danny. This might work." Sam said softly. She had just figured out what Danielle was planning to do.

"Relax, no one's going to hurt you." Sam cooed, stroking his black hair out of his face. Danny relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable in Sam's arms. He closed his eyes, only for Sam to tell him otherwise.

"Keep your eyes open." She said, soft but firm. He was beginning to wonder what this was all about when a strange sensation like water running over his eyes came upon him. Danielle had dived under the table, turned ghost, and was now letting green ectoplasm flow into her cousin's milky white eyes. It felt good at first, almost nourishing and the blackness he always saw began to swim, but then a sharp pain hit and he sat bolt upright, rubbing his burning eyes, which were black as ever. He heard Sam gasp and Danni yelp as he rammed into her, knocking her to the floor, where she quickly turned human.

"Danny! Are you all right? Let me see your eyes." Sam said worriedly, pulling at Danny's hands. He let her pull them away from his eyes and he opened the stinging orbs. Sam sighed. The tiny bit of green that had been in his eyes a moment before was now gone. Danielle's weak healing powers hadn't worked; after all, she'd already explained on the flight to the Nasty Burger that she could only heal small punctures and blisters so far.

Danielle had gotten up from the floor now and was rubbing her head.

"Did it work?" She asked, grimacing as she felt the welt Danny had accidentally given her. Sam shook her head. Not knowing this, Danny did as well, but it hurt his eyes even more so he stopped.

"I think we should go home. Do you want to come, Danielle? I'm sure no one would mind if you stayed. In fact, it would be best if you stayed to help out for a while." Sam said thoughtfully. Danny gave her a hurt look and closed his eyes again to alleviate the pain.

"Thanks Sam, but I have to go. I'll try to swing by tomorrow though!" The energetic halfa said before jumping back under the table, going ghost, and leaving the Nasty Burger.

"Well, she sure was in a hurry to get away." Danny said, wondering if it was because of his condition that she had gone. Truth was, that was exactly the reason Danni had left, but not how he was thinking...

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, TINY cliffie. Not really worth mentioning actually, but this is what leads to the domino effect plot! Yes! Finally I'm getting around to the primary plot! MUHAHAHA! Next chappie should be good! Until then, just press that review button please! Thx in advance!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	8. Untrustworthy Help

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in ages! I feel so bad:( But I feel better now that I'm updating:) Hope y'all like this chappie!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **sighs miserably and breaks down crying I don't own Danny Phantom! Sniffle

_Recap: _

_"Well, she sure was in a hurry to get away." Danny said, wondering if it was because of his condition that she had gone. Truth was, that was exactly the reason Danni had left, but not how he was thinking..._

_**Chapter 8: Untrustworthy Help**_

Danni flew through the Ghost Zone, searching for a door with purple swirls she remembered from her first visit to the alternate dimension when she came upon a very large football blocking what seemed to be a portal to the human world. She gasped as she recognized it and began to float backwards, away from the football. She backed right into something and she screamed, accelerating for all she was worth, but it was no use. Vlad Plasmius had hold of her arm and he _wasn't_ letting go.

"Danielle." He said, trying and failing to sound like a concerned father.

"Where have you been all this time? I've been so worried." Here he let slip an evil smile.

"What do you want?" Danni spat, glaring daggers at the halfa who created her.

"Why, Danielle, you don't know? I just want you to be safe, and I want to be more powerful so I can protect you." Danni tried to yank her arm from Vlad's grasp, but he held tight, seemingly amused at her fruitless attempts at escape.

"You're a liar! You don't want to help me or Danny!" She snapped in disgust, pulling again. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well if that's what you think, I guess I'll just go home without helping Daniel regain his much-needed sight." He said smoothly, letting go of Danni's arm and turning in what he thought was a defeated manner.

"WAIT!" Danni called. Unknown to her, Vlad smirked and let out an evil laugh before he turned.

"Yes, Danielle?" He asked, sighing.

"How'd you know Danny was blind?" She asked.

"Surveillance cameras." He answered and then, realizing how that sounded, added,

"But only for his own safety. If the ghost that did that to him _ever_ shows its face again, I'll make sure it regrets it!" He said, faking an angry tone to cover his gleeful one.

"Can you really help him?"

"Of course Danielle, but I'd need some help from you first." Vlad said, raising his eyebrow and smirking. Danielle failed to notice this.

"What do you want me to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, really sorry for the shortness, but that's all I have right now. I've been really busy with high school and you're lucky you even got this much. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to write some more soon. Until then, feel free to review! Thanks for reading!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel**


	9. Stolen

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry I couldn't post two chapters at once, but it was either one chappie now or two chappies in about a month and I chose the former in your favor. I sure hope this chappie was worth the wait! Next chappie really starts heating up!**

**-WriterGirl713**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Stolen_**

"I'm hungry Sam, and I'm bored stiff. Can we stop this?" Danny asked Sam with a yawn. Sam sighed and grudgingly told him he could stop. Danny immediately perked up and snapped his Braille book shut. Learning to read Braille definitely wasn't his favorite pastime. He sat up and turned around, groping for his cane. He smiled when he found it and headed for the door with Sam at his heels.

"Um, where do you want to go? Here or Nasty Burger?" She asked. Danny smiled and turned ghost.

"Nasty Burger!" He practically yelled as he scooped Sam up into his arms and flew through the ceiling. Sam yelped at first, but then started laughing as Danny tested his speed. She soon stopped laughing as he sped faster and faster; the wind cutting off her breath.

"Turn intangible!" She yelled in his ear with what air she could gulp. He frowned and slowed down.

"What did you say?" He asked, hovering. Sam gulped the air, refilling her starved lungs.

"Fast is nice, but I need to breathe. Please go intangible." She gasped. Danny's face took on a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking one hand and sweeping it slowly across her face. Sam smiled and she could tell he felt her smile, because he mimicked it with his own.

"I'm fine, Danny." She said softly, brushing some of his snow white hair from his brilliant silver eyes.

"Let's go, but this time, _please_ turn intangible." He chuckled and turned intangible before racing to the Nasty Burger at what Sam could've sworn was 200 mph.

"Wow, you're getting really fast." Sam said as Danny set her down in the alley beside the Nasty Burger and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Coming?" He asked, holding out his hand. Sam told him yes and took his offered hand.

As the two walked into the Nasty Burger and headed for their usual booth away from the rest, Danny felt his foot hook on something. He flailed his arms and found he was falling. He hit the floor with a smack and heard someone laughing. The laughter sounded very familiar, but he was a bit flustered to recognize it. A hand connected with his shoulder and he knew it was Sam.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked, helping him up. This is when he noticed his cane was missing. He frowned, but didn't have time to ask Sam of its whereabouts.

"Hey, what's up Fentonni? Why you got a cane?" Danny closed his eyes briefly and prayed for patience as he recognized Dash's voice.

"Ha! Ha! Fentinni's getting old! Hey, did that fall break your hip old man?" Kwan was apparently there too, and he'd brought his lame humor. Danny turned toward their voices and took a breath.

"Can I please have that back?" He asked coolly, holding out his hand for the cane.

"Whoa. Are you like...blind? I've never seen a blind person before...let's trashcan him!" Dash said after a slight pause. Sam came out of nowhere and snatched the green cane from the bully.

"Leave him alone, you moron!" She said hotly.

"Ha! The Goth geek's trying to tell me what to do! Let's trashcan her too!"

"Dash, Sam might be a Goth geek, but she's a girl. We can't trashcan her." Kwan pointed out. Sam had had it. She hauled back and kicked Kwan where it hurt most. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor with a squeak of pain.

"I am SO tired of boys thinking us girls are weak! Go ahead and _try_ to trashcan me Dash, 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" By now Danny was pondering whether to help his best friend or burst out laughing. He decided to let her go, for he knew what she was like when her temper got the better of her. He'd been subject to her evil steel-toed combat boots before; his shins had hurt for days afterward, but Tucker still claimed she'd taken it easy on him.

"Take Kwan, I'm too hot to die!" Dash screeched, darting out of the Nasty Burger. Sam sighed and turned to Danny, who was grinning.

"Are you still hungry?" She asked. Danny shook his head.

"Not really, I just wanted to get away from studying." Sam shook her head.

"Well, do you want to go back to your house?" She asked. Danny nodded and Sam led him back to the alleyway to transform.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once Danny and Sam reentered Fenton Works, Danny immediately sensed something amiss.

"Sam, get behind me." He said slowly, cautiously. Sam felt her skin crawl at the uneasiness in his voice and obliged to his warning, looking over his shoulder for any danger he might miss without his eyes.

"What is it, Danny?" Sam whispered shakily. Now she too could feel the eeriness that had overcome the house. Danny shook his head and stepped forward, neglecting the use of his cane to ensure silence. He knew Sam would be his eyes, and the fact that he knew his house like the back of his hand also helped him without the cane. Knowing it was the source of most of his troubles, Danny went straight to the Fenton Portal. He could sense something different in the room, but he couldn't put his finger on it, literally.

"The Specter Speeder. It's gone." Sam said in shock.

"What about Mom's new Ecto-Skeleton?" Danny asked. Sam's mouth dropped.

"Your mom made a new Ecto-Skeleton?" Danny nodded.

"Shit."

* * *

**Muhahaha! Cliffie! Yeah, I know, I'm evil like that! Sorry it took so long for me to update, and no, that wasn't the MAJOR cliffie I just _know_ you're all looking forward to! That comes VERY soon tho! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm thinking chappie after next! Don't forget to review, cuz reviews make me write faster!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel herself**


	10. Kidnapped

**Muhahaha! I'm back and evil as ever! I should have SUPER CLIFFY up by next chappie, and this one really helps lead up to it! Have fun! Read, Enjoy the terror(just kidding), and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** (Sighs) This sure does get annoying. I...d-o...n-o-t...o-w-n...D-a-n-n-y...P-h-a-n-t-o-m! GRRRR!

* * *

**Recap:**

_"The Specter Speeder. It's gone." Sam said in shock._

_"What about Mom's new Ecto-Skeleton?" Danny asked. Sam's mouth dropped._

_"Your mom made a new Ecto-Skeleton?" Danny nodded._

_"Shit."_

_**

* * *

Chapter 10: Kidnapped **_

"It's gone?" Danny asked incredulously.

"It's gone." Sam replied, shocked.

"It wasn't by any chance more powerful than the one we destroyed last time Vlad stole it, was it?" She added fearfully. At this Danny sighed in relief.

"Thank God no. This one only multiplies the wearer's power by twenty so it won't kill them." (A/N Ok, grammatically speaking, it's supposed to be him/her instead of them, but it's in quotations and most people wouldn't say him or her, so let's just forget it:D)

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked, for once at a loss for action. Sam took a breath to calm herself.

"Nothing. There's no way we can figure out who has the new suit until they A: Show up to kill you in it, B: Terrify the whole town and get caught on the news, or C: Return the suit upon figuring out they can't work it properly. So I think we should both go upstairs and get some rest. It's been a long day today." Sam finished breathlessly.

"Well, aren't _you_ little Miss Sunshine?" Danny said sarcastically, suddenly forgetting the missing weapons. He was grinning playfully. His milky eyes seemed to shine with his smile. Sam rolled her eyes to rid them of the burning and grabbed Danny's arm. She didn't feel like being funny or playful at the moment. In fact, she was quite stressed and her head was pounding painfully.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Danny asked as he pulled back the covers on his bed. He could feel that she was stressed, and he guessed that she was on the verge of tears. He hoped she wasn't beating herself up about him again. He heard a sigh from the cot on which Sam undoubtedly already lay.

"I'm fine, Danny. Just tired." She lied. And with that silence ensued. Danny felt that the silence was uncomfortable. She was hiding something from him, and he knew it. He tried to figure out what she could possibly be hiding from him, but was defeated by his drooping eyelids and the comforting warmth of the blankets around him.

Sam was silent for a time, listening to Danny's breaths as they became deeper. She turned toward him when she knew he was asleep, and let a tear fall from her eye. She had been doing this spasmodically for a while now; crying behind Danny's back. Her heart was drowning in sorrow for her friend, who she had recently realized was so much more than just that. When he went blind and was trapped in a coma, she had thought he was gone. Those two days had been the hardest days of her life. First the realization that she truly loved him. Then the assumed fact that he would never know how she felt and she would never see his beautiful blue eyes again.

And then he woke up. She had never been so happy and so miserable at once. She was overjoyed that her hero was alive, but she was being swept away by a flood of despair that he would never see again. Oh how she missed how it was before; before the battle with Ace, before her world was turned upside-down.

Sam jumped as she heard a rustling sound. Her muscles tensed, ready to wake Danny and run to find a Fenton Thermos, but she needn't have bothered. Danni phased through the floor and landed in front of Sam.

"Hi Sam." She whispered.

"Come to the park with me. I have to talk to you without my cousin listening." She said. Sam looked over at Danny, who was still sleeping peacefully, and nodded.

"I'll go, but I can't leave Danny for long. I don't want him to wake up alone." She whispered firmly. Danni's face showed a hint of a frown before it lit up in a smile.

"Ok! Let's go!" She said quietly, taking Sam by the hand and flying them both out of Fenton Works.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The Park: A few minutes later_

Danni landed and turned to face Sam.

"Sam, you can't go back to Danny for awhile." She said, carefully watching for the Goth's reaction.

"What do you mean, 'I can't go back to Danny for awhile'?" Sam asked suspiciously. She never quite trusted Danni. The Halfa in question smiled.

"Vlad Plasmius said he could help Danny get his sight back! All he needs is for you to stay with him for awhile, the Ecto-Skeleton, and the Specter Speeder!" She said confidently. Sam's eyes widened in utter disbelief of the young Halfa.

"You believed that bastard!" She yelled when she found her voice. Danni shrank back and nodded.

"He can help Danny. I had to help him." She said. Sam balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes to calm herself. When she opened them, a second ghost hybrid had appeared.

"Vlad!" Sam spat. The middle-aged Halfa smiled coolly.

"Yes. Vlad is my name, Samantha." He said calmly with an evil glint in his eyes. Oh, that got Sam mad.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" She screamed, lunging for the evil Halfa. He stepped calmly aside, both hands folded behind his back and a smug expression fixed to his face.

"My, my, we do need to watch our temper." Vlad said with a smile. He was enjoying himself.

"Why do you want Danny?" At this, Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"You are quite the smart one, Samantha." He said evilly. Sam winced at her full name, but refrained from tackling Vlad.

"I was merely going to use you as bait to get young Daniel. I was thinking of killing him, since his loss of sight has made him useless." Danni's jaw dropped and Sam's eyes caught fire.

"You said you'd help him!" Danni shouted.

"Blind or not, Danny could beat your ass any day!" Sam yelled.

"Why you little...!" Vlad exclaimed, throwing an ectoplasmic rope around Sam before she could react. She squirmed and tried to get away, but the rope stuck fast. She was really wishing she'd brought some sort of weapon now, but unfortunately, Desiree was nowhere to be seen.

Danni saw Vlad catch Sam and knew she stood no chance. She flew as fast as she could away from the evil Halfa and the struggling Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny!" Danni called, not bothering to change back to human form. She flew through the house searching for her cousin, but the blind Halfa was nowhere to be found...

* * *

**"Dun Dun Dun." ****No, I really don't think I wrote that chapter to its full potential, and for that, I apologize. Next chappie won't be so crappy! Muhahahaha! **That cliffy isn't very good either. Even though you readers might think so, it's not very significant. Or is it? **Speaking of cliffies, I'm still working on getting to my super cliffy and making everyone hate me forever. Well, until I update after the cliffy, then you'll tell me I'm evil and forget about it... I think. **

**Anyway, a character is making his reappearance in the next chappie! Review and guess who it is and you get...um...an answer as to whether you're right or not? Don't take this challenge lightly, it changes the whole story and completes the domino effect! Hint: The character is a ghost who has a fetish with something dangerous and his name is the title of chappie 11!**

**-WriterGirl713**


	11. Urgency

**Hello faithful readers! Once again, I am updating! Wow, I must really annoy you guys with my monotonous phrasing. Sorry about that, and the fact that SUPER CHAPPIE has been moved to chappie 13 or so. Oh well, I guess I'll just shut up and let you Read, Enjoy, and Review now:P**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:**(Points to Butch Hartmen) **A/N: Sorry I butchered his name, I can't spell names worth shit.**That guy owns Danny Phantom! (thinking) I wonder how much he wants for the writing rights...I've got $5, some jewelry, and a pack of gum!

**_Recap_:**

Danni saw Vlad catch Sam and knew she stood no chance. She flew as fast as she could away from the evil Halfa and the struggling Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny!" Danni called, not bothering to change back to human form. She flew through the house searching for her cousin, but the blind Halfa was nowhere to be found...

**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Much Needed Help_**

"Danny!" Danni called again in exasperation. She had searched everywhere to no avail and was beginning to panic. What could've happened to him? What was she supposed to do now?

"Danni? What are you doing here? Have you seen Sam? I woke up and she was gone, that's why I went to the Blind Teachers for help." Danni jumped and turned to find her cousin floating before her with a perplexed expression on his face. Silver, Meg, Cabu, and Ricochet were standing/floating behind him. Danni sighed in relief and launched into an explanation of what had happened.

By the end of Danni's short speech, Danny was paler than even a ghost should be and his silver eyes were full of anxiety, fear, and rage. He reflected on how glad he was to have the Blind Teachers with him, but also realized he was so angry he was likely to be able to beat Vlad with one spectral hand behind his back.

"Danni, you lead the way! Let's go!" He shouted as Danni finished in one breath. She shot into the air and the five blind ghosts followed.

"Faster Danni!" The blind Halfa urged, knowing she couldn't fly as fast as he and wishing he was to be proven wrong.

"Here!" Danni shouted, darting down to the rooftop of a mansion on the outskirts of Amity.

"It's Vlad's Amity mansion." Danni explained, taking Danny's hand and leading him down the stairs (A/N Yes, the rooftop has a flight of stairs going into the mansion. Vlad, being a halfa, doesn't need stairs, but he's rich so he gets whatever he wants, regardless of logic, well except the Packers, Maddie, and Danny:P). Danny ripped his hand from hers.

"I don't need any help." He said firmly. His eyes were cold and determined. Vlad was going down.

Danni stopped at the bottom of the grand spiral staircase in a luxurious sitting room and turned to Danny and the Blind Teachers.

"It's you're call as to what we do next, Danny. I'm really sorry I was stupid and got you into this mess." Danni said while touching Danny on the shoulder apologetically. He sighed.

"It's not all your fault. It's Vlad's." He finished icily, thinking of his archenemy.

"Danni, you stay intangible until I can get Vlad to tell us where to find Sam and then you get her out of here. Silver, Meg, Cabu, Ricochet, you come with me to find dear old _uncle_ Vlad." The blind Halfa said firmly.

"Yes sir." Ricochet said proudly, saluting his student. Danny smiled.

"Move out." He said evenly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so this chappie didn't quite get to SUPER CLIFFY. It's more of a filler. Sorry, it just seemed right to stop here, so...I did :-)**

**-WriterGirl713, A.K.A. SuperProcrastinator2000**


	12. Ace

**Grrrr! I just remembered! The SUPER CLIFFY isn't here yet! I'm really sorry for getting ahead of myself; I really shouldn't rush through this, no matter how much I want to get to the good part. Anyway, Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: sigh As always, I don't own Danny Phantom**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ace **

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Vladimir Plasmius." Danny Phantom said coolly upon entering the evil Halfa's private study.

"Why, Daniel! How nice of you to visit. I didn't even know you knew I had a mansion in Amity." The middle-aged Halfa replied casually to his icy counterpart. Danny sniffed in disgust.

"Where do have Sam?" He demanded. Vlad ignored his statement; not a wise thing to do.

"How have you been lately, my boy? I heard about the unfortunate events after the accident with the acid-loving ghost, such a pity I wasn't there to stop him." He said with obvious false concern. Danny's silver eyes began to flame and his hands balled themselves into glowing silver fists.

"Where is she?" He demanded fiercely. At this, Vlad seemed to do a double take.

"Hmm, touchy, aren't we?" He said snidely.

"You're about to find out, fruitloop!" Danny shouted, launching a flaming silver ecto-blast at the arrogant Halfa. Vlad was sent flying into one of his many bookshelves and was covered in an avalanche of heavy tombs on the paranormal. He phased out of the books with his teeth clenched in anger.

"Now that was uncalled for!" He shouted, throwing a pink ecto-blast at Danny, who heard it and dodged out of the way.

"Oh no, you don't Plasmius!" He shouted, throwing another silver ecto-blast. Vlad dodged the blast and threw another, which Danny dodged again. Danny grinned and flew threw the wall of the study. Vlad followed him, just like a good little pawn.

"NOW!" The younger Halfa shouted. Silver and Ricochet flew down and pummeled the older Halfa with a volley of silver attacks. Vlad screamed and went intangible, though this was no problem for Silver, who promptly formed an ecto-box around him. When the attacks seized, Vlad looked up to find he was imprisoned by silver ectoplasm. He tried to fly through it, but smashed his body against the side. Danny laughed, low and cold.

"Where is she?" He repeated dangerously, letting his right hand glow silver so Vlad might take a hint. True he still didn't know Danny's true power, but Vlad wasn't stupid; he knew he had gone and pushed the young Halfa to his limits. He wasn't about to push him any further, for he had just figured out that Danny was stronger than he was. He gulped.

"She's in the basement. Safe with Skulker." Vlad squeaked. Danny smiled in obvious relief that she was still alive and turned to Silver, who was still focused on keeping the ecto-box steady, and Ricochet, Cabu, and Meg who were waiting patiently beside him. Danni was surely invisible beside them.

"Ricochet, Cabu, Meg, get Sam to safety. Silver, release Vlad, I'm not done with him yet." Danny commanded with an almost evil glint in his sightless silver eyes. Ricochet grunted in response to his order and disappeared with Meg and Cabu. Silver released his hold on the ecto-box and it disappeared. Vlad stood up and looked from Danny to Silver. He gulped.

"Now, now, Daniel, is this really the way you want to handle this situation?" He asked tentatively. Danny smirked.

"I believe we have a hypocrite in our midst, do we not?" He said icily. Some strange power seemed to have possessed him; he knew he was going to kill Vlad. His body began to shake with power and anticipation of what he was bound to do.

"It's over for you, Vlad." He said simply, letting the power flow to his hands. They now glowed black as the darkest midnight. He moved his right hand over his left shoulder and made a harsh slashing movement through the air, like an executioner's axe. A thin ray of pitch dark light shot from his fingers and lost itself in Vlad, who fell to the ground and lay still.

Danny sighed; his senses seemed to have returned.

"Sam!" He said to himself anxiously before diving through the floor.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked worriedly when he got down to the basement. Skulker was there, thrown against the wall by the four Blind Teachers, but there was no trace of Sam. Her scent was gone.

"She ran off when these blind thugs pinned me to the wall!" Skulker shouted angrily.

"We got her away from Skulker and told her and Danni to run to safety because he was giving us trouble. We didn't need to worry about one of his missiles hitting her." Silver explained. He sounded quite calm for a ghost who was in the midst of restraining a high-tech suit controlled by a pathetic green blob with an attitude problem.

"I've got to find her!" Danny shouted.

"Silver, Meg, Cabu, Ricochet. You can go home now. I can take it from here." And with that he disappeared through the wall.

Danny searched Amity Park high and low for a sign of his cousin and best friend. He was so scared she might be hurt. There were just so many dangers in the city that could easily have befallen her and Danielle. Danny jumped as a sudden noise attracted his attention. It sounded like made laughter. A shiver ran up his spine as he realized he'd heard this laughter before. He flew toward the dreaded sound and heard a squeak of pain and fear.

"Put me down, you acid-freak!" Sam yelled desperately, trying to mask her fear. Danny's heart skipped several beats as he heard the ghost speak.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Danny Phantom _come back for another sword fight." Ace said insanely.

* * *

**Well, there you have it; chapter 12. And ACE is back! Oh, I'll bet that's just gonna kill you poor readers. As a result of my pitty, I will try my very best to update soon and give you all SUPER CLIFFY! Ok, now that the evil part of me has left the keyboard alone, I will say seriously, "I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner and I'll try my best to put the next chappie up soon. Thank you all for reading, now all you've got to do is review!"**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel**


	13. The End?

**Hiya! I SAW URBAN JUNLGE! AHHHHHH! IT WAS AWESOME! But once again, Danny passed up a PERFECT opportunity to tell Sam he loves her! And where the heck does he know Frostbite from? Oh well, at least Danny admitted it to himself that he loves Sam...sorta:-)**

**Guess what? That's right! It's time for SUPER CLIFFY! AHHHHHHHHHHH! This is my FAVORITE CHAPTER! Read, Cry, Hate Me For All Eternity, and Review/Flame! Muhahahaha! (A/N So I'm on a super sugar high, bite me!)**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom...get over it!

**Quote**: _I _always_ thought you ruled Sam, just not like this. I'll be back to save you...blinks and shivers some more _and_ everyone else. –Danny in Urban Jungle, A.K.A. PHANTOM FREEZE!_

_Recap: _

"Put me down, you acid-freak!" Sam yelled desperately, trying to mask her fear. Danny's heart skipped several beats as he heard her captor speak.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Danny Phantom _come back for another sword fight." Ace said insanely.

_**

* * *

Chapter 13: The End? **_

"Let her go Ace!" Danny yelled, unable to mask his terrible fear of the ghost who was the cause of his blindness. Ace just laughed, cold and high-pitched. If he didn't have Sam, Danny knew he would fly away at this point, but Ace _did_ have Sam and he _had_ to save her.

"I beat you _and _take away your sight and you _still_ think you can tell me what to do?" Ace said arrogantly with a twisted smirk. Danny shivered at the sound of his voice, his anger rising to match his fear.

"I made a mistake back then and you can bet it won't happen again!" He roared back to the red-headed ghost.

"Danny! Be careful! That ghost's scary!" Danny was distracted by the sound of Danielle's voice from the ground. She sounded like she was okay, but terribly frightened. In his moment of distraction, Ace struck, laughing as he did so. His red ecto-blast caught Danny right his stomach and he was thrown to the ground.

"DANNY!" He heard Sam shout as he clutched his stomach and fought for the breath that had been beaten out of him. The red blast felt like dozens of ants eating away at his skin and he tensed his body as he tried desperately to rid himself of the pain. He put his hand to his stomach and felt small droplets of ectoplasmic blood beneath his it. Danielle seemed to have gathered her courage, because she shouted.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll get Sam!" And then he heard Ace laughing again.

"Oh my gosh! It's Ace!" Tucker had arrived at the scene. Danny caught his breath and jumped back into the air just in time to hear his cousin start to scream.

"Danni!" He shouted hoarsely, flying towards the falling girl. He caught her and set her on the ground; anxious to get back to rescuing Sam from Ace's lethal grasp.

"Danni, go back to Fenton Works and get a Fenton Thermos!" He shouted again and turned to take off, his pain momentarily forgotten.

"But-"

"NOW!" And with that he flew back into combat. Danny hauled back and let the ice-cold energy flow to his hands. He focused until there was no way for it to go except out. _I control the power, it doesn't control me._ He recited in his mind and he let the ice fly! Ace yelled in surprise as the ice shards cut fiercely at his arms, which he had thrown over his face as a shield.

"Nice power, Phantom, but get a load of _this_!" He shouted as he pointed his black sword tip at Danny. He wasn't laughing now. Danny wasn't concerned with the sword or the silence, however; he was diving at top speed.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled frantically as she fell from five hundred feet off the ground. Ace's black blast missed Danny by inches, but he didn't slow down. Four hundred feet off the ground; Sam had stopped screaming. Three hundred feet. She was struggling for breath. Two hundred feet. She had passed out. One hundred feet. The impact would surely kill her. Fifty feet. Twenty five feet. Ten feet. His hands felt her cool body and he hugged her close, turning them both intangible and flying straight through the ground.

When Danny remerged it was to be thrown into a wall by a nasty punch delivered by Ace. He saved Sam from the impact as best he could and flew as fast as his aching body would allow to Tucker. He fell to his knees and let Tucker take Sam from him.

"Take her...get her to safety." Danny gasped breathlessly. He was lightheaded and he could barely feel his legs, but he leapt into the air anyways.

"You just lost your lifeline, punk!" Danny shouted roughly. He was tiring fast, but Sam and Tucker were still in danger; he couldn't stop now. He let a double-fisted ice beam fly at the evil acid-lover and heard him scream as he was thrown ruthlessly to the ground. Danny waited to hear whether he got up. He didn't have to wait long. A roaring sound that burned Danny's ears made him scream in pain as the thick black blast consumed his entire body and he crashed to the ground forty feet below.

"Muhahahahahaha! You're through, Phantom!" Ace shouted triumphantly, panting and nursing his left arm, which was bleeding green ectoplasm. His energy was all but spent, and he was about to deal the final, fatal blow.

Danny forced his eyes open (not that that did much good) and tried to stand. He could feel his body quickly losing ectoplasm from countless cuts and gashes from Ace's black blast, but he tried not to dwell on it. He vaguely heard Sam moan as she woke. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to give up; to collapse, but he wasn't ready. As he struggled to keep his ghost form, Danny summoned the icy power once more. He felt himself begin to shiver and forced it back. Now was no time to lose control. In one last burst of energy, Danny yelled and sent razor ice crystals right at Ace's face.

Ace screamed in terrible high-pitched agony and covered his face with his hands as green ectoplasm poured to the ground along with his forgotten acid-spitting sword. Danni appeared just in time to see the beaten ghost move his hands from his scored face. His eyes and part of his nose were gone; completely dissolved by the sheer cold of Danny's freezing attack. Danni recoiled in disgust of the maimed ghost.

"I was going to kill you, but now I think I'll let you suffer in the Ghost Zone without your sight for hurting my cousin!" She yelled as she sucked the injured and screaming ghost into the Fenton Thermos. _Vengeance served! _She thought proudly. She looked around for Danny, but he wasn't in the air. She began to search the ground, thinking he'd already be with Sam, and that's when she saw him. She was wrong, he wasn't with Sam; Sam was fine. It was Danny who was visited by Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**A few minutes ago**_

Sam opened her eyes and moaned at the pain in her lungs. They felt as if they'd been dried out and suddenly filled with cold water. Tucker was leaning over her, but his attention was focused on a spot somewhere over her shoulder. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in utter horror.

Suddenly, Danny's agonized scream pierced the air like lightning. Now wide awake, Sam leapt frantically to her feet (knocking Tucker out of the way as she did so) just in time to see her hero fall to his knees, turn human, and collapse.

"Danny!" Sam half yelled, half breathed as she ran to his side. She jumped as she heard a crash of thunder somewhere nearby. Danny was badly bruised and covered in blood. He was still breathing, but only just. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she pulled Danny's weak form into her arms. He moaned weakly and halfway opened his dull, milky eyes.

"Danny." Sam croaked, nearly choking on her own tears.

"Sam." Danny breathed. He seemed to strain himself terribly as he raised a shaking hand to touch her face. Sam whimpered and put her own hand gently over his, holding him even closer with her other hand. She could feel his cold grip slipping and another bolt of lightning lit up the cold, gray sky followed instantly by a crash of thunder.

"Danny, please don't leave me." She begged as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Danny wiped them from her face and worked to take another pained, shallow breath.

"I...I'm sorry." He breathed, so quiet she could barely hear. Sam felt the cold rain slide down her face and patter mournfully on the street and rooftops around them. Danny's hand fell back to his chest and he took a shuddering breath before his eyes slid closed, and his whole body went limp in her arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**More lightening flashes Muahahahahahahaha! SUPER CLIFFY is complete! Don't worry; the final chapter will hold answers, as most final chapters do. Anyway, I want at LEAST 20 reviews before I post the last chappie, so go ahead and review away! Flames are fine, they just make my evil side write more! Muahahahaha!**

**Poor Danny! Is he dead? Will he make it somehow? All excellent questions I've yet to answer. I've got one more trick up my sleeve though, so stay tuned and review away!**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	14. Those Blue Eyes

**Okay! First of all, I'd like to thank all of you faithful reviewers out there, you've earned this update! Here's the final chapter! It's all over after this one! Drum roll please! And intro! Read, Enjoy (Yay! You get to enjoy it again), and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

_Recap:_

"Danny, please don't leave me." She begged as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Danny wiped them from her face and worked to take another pained, shallow breath.

"I...I'm sorry." He breathed, so quiet she could barely hear. His hand fell back to his chest and he took a shuddering breath before his eyes slid closed, and his whole body went limp in her arms.

_**

* * *

Chapter 14: Those Blue Eyes **_

"No." Was all she could say. She pulled his limp, blood-soaked body closer and rested her cheek against his, sobbing.

"No! No! Danny!" Sam sobbed hopelessly. Tucker and Danni stood a ways off, watching helplessly as Sam cried over the body of Amity Park's fallen hero; her best friend. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Danielle had even turned human.

Sam started as Danny's body began to glow green. She loosened her grip on the bloody mass and watched in numbed misery as the green glow covered his body, ending at his once vibrant, sparkling eyes. She vaguely wondered what was happening, and her wonderings were soon answered. The glow turned sharply from green to bright, ice-blue and Sam watched in frightened amazement as the blood disappeared from Danny's mangled body, shortly followed by the deep gashes, cuts, and bruises. The glow turned silver now, milky white next. At last, the glow turned back to blue and faded into nothingness. Danny's body looked as good as new but for the lack of movement in his spent lungs. Her fear and amazement gone, misery ensued. She looked upon his body and found herself remembering how he had been; how he never would be again. She bent her head and let the tears begin anew for her hero, her love.

"Don't cry Sam. You're too beautiful to cry." Sam felt a cold, but somehow warm hand press softly against her cheek and wipe her tears away. She opened her red, tear-stained eyes and nearly fainted in disbelief. Two sparkling ice-blue eyes were staring up at her.

"Danny?" She whispered, letting out a shaky breath. The blue-eyed boy nodded with a weak smile.

"You-you're alive." She breathed, smiling now. The boy nodded again, blinking the rain from his ice-blue eyes. Sam pulled her hero close and hugged him.

"I was so scared." She whimpered into his neck. Danny reached up and put his own arms around his heroine. He was gaining more and more strength back with every passing moment.

"I was so afraid you were..."

"But I wasn't." Danny said strongly, pulling away. He looked straight into her damp violet eyes and watched as they widened in happy surprise.

"Danny?" She whispered. He smiled and stood up, holding a hand out for Sam, who took it.

"I can see, Sam." He said breathlessly.

"I can see _you_." He added specifically. For the first time in what seemed ages, Danny could see, but he didn't look at the golden autumn leaves, he didn't look at the cold gray sky and the rain; his eyes didn't see anything but Sam's beautiful amethyst eyes.

He suddenly felt himself closing his vibrant eyes and leaning slowly foreword. Sam did the same and their lips met in what could not be mistaken for a fake-out make-out. The kiss was real as Danny's regained sight. Everything was perfect as the two lovers wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss, completely oblivious to the pouring rain.

The ghost and the Goth broke apart after a time and smiled at each other with stars in their eyes. Then Sam furrowed her eyebrows, her mind obviously on a question.

"Danny, what did you apologize to me for when we thought you were...you were...leaving?" Danny smiled, not a trace of nervousness left after the kiss.

"I wanted to tell you something important, but I didn't have enough breath left. I wanted to tell you that I love you with all of my heart." Sam smiled as fresh tears formed in her eyes, though this time they were not tears of sorrow; they were tears of ecstasy.

"I love you too, Danny. And I always will." And with that, Tucker and Danielle watched the two lovebirds lock lips again; both smiling fit to burst.

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it! The happy ending to Now I See You, Now I Don't! I sure hope you readers liked this chappie as much as I did! I keep thinking I've forgotten something, but oh well, if I ever do a second draft, I'm sure I'll think of it. Don't forget to review! Thanks in advance to all who have reviewed and still will review!**

**-WriterGirl713, Master of Fluff and the Devil's Angel**


End file.
